ZenitsuBowl
by opurple
Summary: A drabble collection of Everyone x Agatsuma Zenitsu. The drabble based on the prompt I found on Tumblr. Update : 2/10 Sanezen, Fantasy AU ― [Shinazugawa menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai bangga. "Dari sekian pertanyaan yang ada, aku terkejut kau tidak berteriak histeris dan menyuruhku untuk membawamu kembali."]
1. Sanezen part 1

"_**You should sleep." - "I'm not human, therefore, I do not require sleep."**_

.

.

Sanemi Shinazugawa/Agatsuma Zenitsu,

Alternate Universe Fantasy | SFW | dldr;

by Opurple

.

.

"Kau harus tidur," rambut pirangnya terurai hingga menyentuh lantai saat Agatsuma Zenitsu berlutut. Jemarinya membelai bulu-bulu putih dari Amarok yang sudah menunggunya di hutan.

Sang Amarok tidak menjawab dan Zenitsu kembali berkata, "Aku siap melihat wujud aslimu."

Amarok, adalah serigala putih besar. Orang bilang dia adalah jelmaan dewa. Amarok hidup sendirian, tidak seperti serigala-serigala lain yang hidup bersama satu klan.

Amarok memilih membunuh setiap orang yang dijumpainya. Namun malam dimana Zenitsu bertemu sang Amarok, dirinya sudah babak belur. Perut bawahnya hampir terhunus pedang dan ia berjalan terseok-seok.

Sang Amarok mengasihinya. Sang Amarok menyembuhkannya.

Ada kilau perak yang mengelilinginya saat sang Amarok memutuskan untuk merubah jelmanya. Dari sekian wajah yang Zenitsu bayangkan, wajah sang Amarok banyak dibalut luka.

"Siapa namamu?" adalah pertanyaan paling pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sang Amarok tidak menampakkan mimik yang senang. "Shinazugawa Sanemi, dan aku bukan manusia, aku tidak butuh tidur."

Agatsuma Zenitsu tersenyum mahfum, sang immortal memang tidak tidur, tapi―ia tetap butuh tidur bukan? ―dan kantuk datang membuat kelopak matanya berat ingin menutup. "Jika begitu aku tidur dulu… an…"

Shinazugawa Sanemi mengesah saat menangkap tubuh Agatsuma Zenitsu yang terlelap. "Lemah, sungguh merepotkan…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri, namun meski begitu, tubuh pemuda pirang itu tetaplah ia angkat dan ia bawa untuk terbang ke kayangannya.

Karena meminta sang Amarok untuk memperlihatkan wujudnya samadengan meminta untuk dipinang. Seutuhnya.

Zenitsu Agatsuma adalah sang pengantin dewa. Zenitsu Agatsuma aman bersama Shinazugawa.

.

.

.

_**first prompt end**_


	2. Sanezen part 2

"_**Please don't let me fall." **_

"_**Never."**_

.

.

Sanemi Shinazugawa/Agatsuma Zenitsu,

Alternate Universe Fantasy | SFW | dldr;

by Opurple

.

.

Agatsuma Zenitsu bangun dengan balutan kain putih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam membias pantulan rembulan yang begitu dekat dengan jendela. Dalam hitung satu sampai lima detik ia sadar kamar yang besar ini bukanlah kamarnya. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok Sanemi Shinazugawa yang duduk angkuh di bangku kamarnya. Satu kaki terangkat dan yukata yang dikenakan tersibak memamerkan otot dada yang penuh luka.

"Apakah dengan ini aku dinyatakan meninggal?"

Shinazugawa menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai bangga. "Dari sekian pertanyaan yang ada, aku terkejut kau tidak berteriak histeris dan menyuruhku untuk membawamu kembali."

"Well, sekarang ini aku tidak memiliki apa-apa, pun tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. I guess nothing to lose."

Shinazugawa Sanemi semakin terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban itu. Pilihannya memang selalu tepat. Agatsuma Zenitsu di umurnya yang ke-duapuluh tiga tidak memiliki ketakutan kekanak-kanakkan seperti Agatsuma Zenitsu diumur enam belas. Ironisnya, sifat itu dipicu oleh gugurnya orang-orang tercinta.

Katakan bahwa Shinazugawa Sanemi egois. Dia siap menunggu sampai semua keluarga Agatsuma tiada agar ia bisa merenggut pemuda itu untuk menjadi miliknya. Katakan ia dewa paling rendah karena hari-hari yang ia tunggu datang lebih cepat dari praduganya. Katakan ia bajingan karena bahagia melihat Agatsuma Zenitsu sendirian, kesepian, dan memutuskan untuk memberikan hidupnya pada dewa seperti Shinazugawa.

"Kemari…"

Agatsuma Zenitsu bangun dari ranjang yang ia duduki untuk berjalan menuju ke sosok yang memanggilnya. Suara bariton itu mendominasi kemutlakan yang membuat kedua kakinya menurut untuk berjalan mendekati Shinazugawa.

Rambut pirang yang terurai jatuh sampai sebatas pinggulnya dibelai oleh tangan kekar yang penuh balutan luka. Tangan itu kini menarik tubuhnya agar lebih dekat. Wajah yang sedari tadi mengeras kini mendekati lehernya dan beristirahat di sana.

"Katakan Agatsuma, bahwa kau adalah istriku."

Zenitsu Agatsuma terkekeh dengan kalimat egois itu. "Saat aku mengatakan aku siap, aku benar-benar siap."

"Mmm…" Shinazugawa memindahkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi tengkuk leher Agatsuma Zenitsu dengan lembut.

"Just… don't let me fall again." Ucap Zenitsu selanjutnya sebelum ia merasakan gigi-gigi menancap di lehernya.

"Never."

"Bagus, aku takut jatuh dari kayangan."

.

.

.

_**Second prompt end**_


End file.
